Who Cares?
by Emma CS Me
Summary: After their father flees the country, Dick decides to act like a decent brother for what might be the first time ever, and see how Beav is dealing. It doesn't go so well.


**Author's Notes:** Written for this prompt on the **vm_fic_meme** (yes, there is a vm_fic_meme): "Dick/Cassidy, on the evening of Big Dick fleeing the country."

* * *

**Who Cares?**

Dick isn't really feeling anything about this. He knows it's weird, and like, most people would freak if their dad suddenly ran off out of the fucking country, but really, he can't bring himself to care. There's a strange feeling in his chest when he thinks of it, but he puts that down to just the fact it _is_ fucking _weird_.

However, Dick also knows what to expect from the Beav – the pussy. Of course Beaver will freak and act like they didn't all see it coming, it's what he does. Still, Dick probably owes it to him to be a decent bro for once.

Not that he won't totally make fun of Beav for it later, though.

Beaver's lying on his bed, listening to music when Dick gets there. He actually bothers to knock. "Dude. Can I come in?"

Beaver looks a bit confused. "Sure," he says, taking his headphones out. He scoots up the bed, and Dick sits on it with him.

"So...?" Beaver says.

"Uh," Dick's not entirely sure what to say. "I just thought... I dunno. Should we be talking about this?"

Beav shrugs. "There's nothing to talk about," he says. Dick blinks at him. _Who are you and what have you done with my little brother?_

"Dude. Really?"

"Our dad was an asshole and now he's having to pay for it. Big fucking shock," Beaver says, and he sounds pissed as all hell. Dick still thinks he sounds absolutely nothing like himself.

"Dude, I know you. You can, like, deal with this the way you usually would. I don't care, but, like, whatever man."

Beaver snorts. "You don't care. Right. Hence the bursting into my room to harass me about the whole thing?"

"Hey, I'm trying to help."

Beaver nods. "Help. Yeah. Because you're the fucking brother of the year, right?"

Dick really doesn't know what to say. What the fuck is up with Beav?

Except for that whole parental abandonment thing.

"Dude, are you–"

"Do _not _ask if I'm okay," Beaver says.

"Whatever. You're pretty clearly not, so..."

"I'd be just fine if you'd shut the fuck up and leave me alone," Beaver says. Dick doesn't buy it. "Can you deal with your badly repressed daddy issues somewhere other than here? Because you might be acting like you don't care and forcing the whole drama on me, but I just legitimately do not give a fuck."

Dick still doesn't believe him. "Dude, you sound like you're about to chop someone's head off with a machete. You're not dealing."

Beaver groans. "Jesus. Why is this such a big deal to you? You're the worst brother ever, but I suddenly matter when Daddy Dearest's not watching anymore?"

Dick flinches a little at being called 'the worst brother ever'. Dude, he's not _that_ bad. "Hey, I'm just–"

"Actually," Beaver's voice goes tight and low as he places one hand on Dick's shoulder, "That's the whole point. He's not here anymore; he can't see anything we do. Don't you think this is the bit where you start taking care of me like you want to?"

Dick blinks. What? "...I don't get it."

Beaver's eyes flicker and he looks down, pulling his hand away from Dick so quickly you'd think he was on fire or something. "Forget it, Dick," he mumbles, scooting back up the bed and practically crawling into a little ball. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

Okay, fuck the way he usually is, Dick's worried now. He's not a total douchebag. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I told you not to ask me that!" Beaver barks. Dick actually jumps back. Dude, what the fuck?

Beaver breathes deeply, and refuses to meet Dick's eyes. "I'm just fine, Dick. I'm fine, and even if I wasn't I wouldn't expect you to give a fuck anyway. Now piss off already."

Dick stares at him for a few moments. But he stands and goes anyway. He guesses it's those issues he came here expecting to deal with; Beav didn't get all weepy and girly like Dick expected, but he got all angry and shit, and that's a bad harder to deal with. Beav will probably be pissed at him for a few days – though it's totally not Dick's fault – because Beav's, like, always PMS-ing or something. Whatever.

Dude, it's the Beav. Since when has he not dealt with everything just fine on his own?


End file.
